chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooperation from the Sages
|gold = 1900 |exp = 1550 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army Boss: Giant Armored Soldier }} Part 1/4 Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Monsters are coming out from the castle gates! ] Phoena [ There aren't that many of them. ] Pirika [ Most of them are probably fighting the other troops. I hope they're all okay. ] Phoena [ We can only hope. However, we have our own mission to accomplish. ] Pirika [ Right. Let's defeat those and enter the Royal Capital! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ There were only a few of them, but they were formidable. Perhaps their elite. ] Phoena [ Hero, are you alright? ] Hero a problem. Phoena [ I trust you're telling the truth. Let's push forward together ] a bit rough. Phoena [ A-Are you alright? ] Pirika [ Only a bit, right? Hero will be fine. ] Phoena [ That's very optimistic of you. ] Pirika [ There's good reason for it. ] Phoena [ A good reason? ] Pirika [ When it comes to you, Phoena, Hero has unlimited strength. ] Pirika [ Isn't that right, Hero? ] Phoena [ Pirika?! ] Pirika [ Phoena, why is your face all red? ] Phoena [ W-Well, it's just... ] Pirika [ Look out, here they come. ] Part 3/4 Monster [ ...?! ] -- Hero strikes down the monster -- Pirika [ Do they know we're here? The number of enemies are increasing. ] Phoena [ We're so close... ] Pirika [ That just means the enemy is desperate. They don't want us to get past that point. ] Pirika [ Look, there's proof right there... ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Phoena [ That's the leader of the horde here. ] Pirika [ We can get past here once he falls! Let's give it our all, everyone! ] Part 4/4 Monster Leader [ ...!?! ] -- Hero strikes down the monster leader -- Pirika [ We did it! ] Phoena [ Let's hurry! ] Pirika [ Yeah. We have to enter the Royal Capital or...else... ] Phoena [ No...way... ] Monster A [ ... ] Monster Leader [ ... ] Monster B [ ... ] Pirika [ The monster horde, they... ] Phoena [ Seems we didn't make it in time... ] Fatima [ We made it on time. ] Phoena [ This voice... Fatima? ] Pirika [ The communicator. ] Fatima [ Get outta the way. The fool is gonna fire. ] Phoena [ Fatima, what do you mean? ] Fatima [ The fool is gonna use his foolish contraption to do something foolish. ] Fatima [ Run now if you wish to live. ] Pirika [ I don't quite get it, but... Everyone, fall back!! ] Phoena [ Get back to the tunnel Olga and the sprites dug for us! ] ---- Fatima [ I gave the evacuation order. ] Melchior [ Then all is ready. Shall we?! ] Dilma [ Melchior, you really intend on using it? ] Melchior [ Gwahaha... But of course! ] Fatima [ I think I have a headache... ] Dilma [ What a coincidence. Me too. ] Melchior [ It is our time! ] Melchior [ Sage's Tower Beam, FIRE! ] Fatima [ What beam? ] ---- Pirika [ Something's coming?! What is it?! ] Melchior [ Sage's Tower Beam! ] Phoena [ What does he mean by beam? ] Fatima [ Who knows? But I can guarantee you it'll be dangerous. ] -- An arc of light shoots out from the horizon -- Pirika [ Here it comes! ] Phoena [ Eeeek!?!? ] -- The tunnel shook violently and a large explosion was heard outside -- Pirika [ Whoa... All the enemies at the castle gate were obliterated... ] ---- Melchior [ Haah hah hah! Did you see that? That's the power of the Sage's Tower! ] Fatima [ Don't associate that thing with the Sage's Tower! ] Melchior [ Prepare for another shot! We'll burn that castle to smithereens! FIRE! ] Fatima [ ...Nothing's happening. ] Dilma [ Is it just me, or is the tower shaking... ] Melchior [ Hm? This isn't good. The two of you, we need to get out of here. ] Dilma [ What in heavens did you do? ] Melchior [ The nuclear power reactor is out of control. The tower will probably explode. ] Fatima [ What?! ] Melchior [ I suggest you move your feet before you move your mouth. ] Fatima [ You are so gonna get it later! ] Dilma [ We should get away...now! ] Fatima [ You FOOL!! ] ---- Fatima [ As you may have guessed, the beam is not available to support you anymore. ] Phoena [ Um, is everyone alright? ] Fatima [ We evacuated all the students, and we were able to get to safety as well. ] Fatima [ Dilma and I made sure he got his punishment. So we're fine. ] Pirika [ Uh... Glad to hear it. ] Fatima [ We have to go. Our hands will be full reconstructing the tower. ] Fatima [ Our only request is, don't let the world be destroyed. ] Pirika [ Huh? Um, thank you! ] Phoena [ Fatima! I will come and personally thank you after the fight is over. ] Fatima [ Sure. Come visit anytime. ] Fatima [ And stop with all the formality. We're about the same age, you know. ] Fatima [ We'll be waiting for you. ] Phoena [ Yes! ]